Who Is She Really?
by Black-Cat-Goddess
Summary: Harry meets a woman in Hyde Park. He knows there's something about her that isn't right. She introduces herself as one person. But who is she really?


I own nothing, only the characters of Selene Deverox. Would be rich if I did own the rights to HP....but alas life just isn't fair sometimes : (  
  
This part of the story is rate G but as for future parts I'm not sure what they'll be rated. I thought ahead that far.  
  
I would really appreciate some reviews ( other wise I won't be adding any more chapters. This is my third HP fic, was written quite some time ago...just after the fifth book came out. Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
By the way the sentences outlined with 'this' are the characters inner thoughts and not said out loud. Anyway must let you get to it!!!  
  
Don't forget to read and review - I won't post the second chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.  
  
~Melodie~  
  
Harry Potter watched as the cars drove past the bench he was now seated on within the confines of the Hyde Park. He'd come here to think. To try and comprehend the images he'd been dreaming about for the past two weeks. Long ago somebody had told him that his dreams were not just dreams, but a mirror to the future. If this were true then his life would be changing quite drastically in the not so distant future. His entire world would turn upside down when he met this woman. A woman he knew would be totally unaware of her role in his life.  
"Ruskin!!!" a voice yelled out in despair as he heard somebody racing forward, no doubt chasing a dog that was barking. Harry looked up just in time to see the dog launch itself at him and start licking his hand. "Ruskin down boy!!!"  
Harry shook his head as he looked down at the golden retriever, who appeared to have a look of embarrassment in his eyes. 'But that's impossible....it's only a dog....' Harry thought a tiny smirk adorning his lips as he looked up to see owner of this particularly rambunctious dog slowing her pace to stand in front of Harry, gathering the dog's leash.  
"I'm so sorry about that!!" the stranger said, embarrassment showing on her face, which Harry found to be very familiar.  
"It's okay. I love dogs." Harry said sending her a lopsided grin.  
"He usually doesn't run away like that. I don't know what got into him." the woman said.  
"Maybe he liked something he saw...." Harry said cheekily.  
He was awarded with a raised eyebrow and smirk from the woman. That's when it hit him just why she looked familiar. It was the girl from his dreams....the one that would change his life forever.  
"Awfully full of yourself....Harry Potter." the woman said with a smirk. "Then again if I were you, I'd probably be full of myself as well."  
"Excuse me?" Harry said taken back that she actually knew his name. The only way she would know is if she had ever been to the wizarding world, where he was very much a celebrity.  
"Sorry....I guess that wasn't something I should've said." she laughed at herself. "But I've never been one to think before I spoke. Bad habit really."  
"How...how do you know my name?" Harry questioned tenatively.  
"We share a mutual friend." she smiled. "Well really she's my cousin....so I guess technically she's not my friend..."  
"She? Who are you talking about?" Harry questioned in a confused tone.  
"Ginny Weasley. So technically we have a lot of people in common.....but oh well I figure I'd use the one person who actually told me anything about you." the woman smiled down at him. "Gosh I'm being rude. My name's Selene Deverox."  
Harry smiled up at her as he grasped her outstretched hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Selene."  
"You can call Lena....everybody does. I love my name and all....but it's just not me." Selene smiled. "Guess it's the curse of having a mother who was obsessed with Greek mythology and cats. Being named after the Goddess of The Moon, and symbol of black cats was the end result."  
Harry smiled as he stood up. "Well then Lena it is. What brings you out on a fine day like today?"  
"Mr. Cranky Pants here wanted to go for a walk...but once we got here all he wanted to do was lie in the shade. Until he saw you that is." Selene smiled.  
"I see." Harry said as he noticed a pair of men staring towards them. It didn't look as though they were preparing to do any harm to him, yet Harry's defenses went up and he took Selene by the arm, gently guiding her in a walk towards the safety of a less public place.  
"Trouble?" Selene questioned as her hand went to the pocket of her coat.  
"I'm not sure." Harry whispered and looked through the bushes as the men drew nearer and Harry could hear scattered snippets of their conversation.  
"She was the one. We must find her before it's too late." One of the men said urgently as they hurried along the park's path.  
Harry pulled back and stared at Selene in question. Selene, herself, wore a shocked expression as though she couldn't register what she'd just heard.  
"They were looking for you...." 


End file.
